Drama
by nxturlx
Summary: Los RRB son muy ricos y las PPG muy pobres. Fue difícil para Blossom entrar en la escuela privada de sus sueños, pero con Brick alrededor, va a ser aún más difícil quedarse. Butch puede estar enamorado de BC, lástima que esté convencido de que es un chico. Boomer se encuentra con su enamoramiento infantil después de años de no hablar, solo que ya se ha enamorado de otra persona.


Bubbles se dirigió al buzón de correo frente a su pequeña casa. Ella estaba vestida con su pijama azul favorito. Ella no se preocupaba de que nadie la viera así. Fue una caminata corta teniendo en cuenta que no tenían mucho patio delantero.

Sus coletas rubias rozaron su espalda mientras ella distraídamente se movía por el correo, un par de facturas para su padre, algo de correo basura y...

Su mente se detuvo cuando vio el grueso sobre. Decía: Escuela Privada Bullet.

-El sobre es grueso. Mala señal. Esta debe ser la carta de aceptación de Blossom- Pensó Bubbles mientras lo guardaba y entraba a la casa.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- Blossom arrinconó a Bubbles al verla regresar. Sus ojos rosados brillaban con anticipación.

-¿Ha llegado qué?- Preguntó inocentemente Bubbles, dándole todas las cartas menos una.

-Bubbles, sólo te lo he preguntado todos los días durante la semana pasada, una carta de la escuela privada Bullet.- Blossom respondió mientras miraba por el correo. Suspiró decepcionada cuando no encontró lo que estaba buscando y entregó el resto a su padre. -Hice el examen hace un mes. Si no me entero pronto, será demasiado tarde para ir.- Blossom se quejó mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre y Buttercup.

Bubbles escondió la carta dentro de la parte trasera de su camisa y se unió a su familia en la mesa. -¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de irte? ¿No te gusta ir a la escuela con nosotras?-

Blossom estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida por Buttercup haciendo rebotar una pelota de baloncesto en la casa. Claramente acababa de terminar su ejercicio matutino, su corto pelo negro pegado a su frente por el sudor. Había oído la pregunta de Bubbles. -Sólo le importa ser sargenta de churros. No le importa estar con nosotros.- Dijo Buttercup mientras se servía un tazón de cereal.

-Neurocirujana, Buttercup- Corrigió Blossom. -Y sí me importa estar con ustedes. Iré a una escuela diferente, no a un estado diferente. Todavía estaré aquí con ustedes todos los días.-

-Pero no es lo mismooo- Se quejó Bubbles.

-Tienes Dieciséis años, Bubbles, deja de quejarte. Ni siquiera sé si voy a entrar.- Blossom se puso de pie, agravada por toda esta charla sobre una escuela que ni siquiera le había contestado. Caminó a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas.

-Familia Jojo-

La pierna de Butch sobresalía de sus sábanas de seda verde. Cada una de sus muchas almohadas había sido arrojada de su cama. Un grupo de mucamas asustadas rodeaba su cama.

-Me encargaré de esto- Dijo Brick mientras entraba a la habitación de Butch. Agarró firmemente la sábana en la que Butch estaba durmiendo y tiró de ella para hacer que Butch rodara dramáticamente al piso.

-¿Por qué demonios fue eso?- Gritó Butch.

Brick tranquilamente tomó algunas ropas de una mucama y se las arrojó a Butch. -Vístete, mamá quiere hablar con nosotros.- Sin esperar a que Butch dijera nada, Brick se fue rápidamente.

La mucama que le había entregado la ropa a Brick, se inclinó profundamente. -Lo siento, joven Butch, llevamos media hora intentando despertarlo.-

Butch no respondió. Miro fijamente a la puerta que Brick dejó atrás, tratando de pensar en maneras de recuperarlo mientras se desvestía. Las mucamas, tratando de evitar la indecencia de Butch, abandonaron rápidamente la habitación.

En unos diez minutos Butch se reunió con sus hermanos en la gran sala de estar. Se sentó cómodamente en su sillón favorito con una camisa verde bosque y pantalones negros.

Brick se veía similar en su camisa con botones rojos y pantalones negros. Boomer era el único diferente, eligiendo un botón azul claro y pantalones blancos crujientes.

-¿De qué creen que quiere hablar?- Preguntó Boomer mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

-No sé, pero me gustaría que se apresure.- Dijo Butch mientras golpeaba su pie con impaciencia.

-Piénsenlo. ¿Qué vendrá en la próxima semana?- Brick preguntó a sus despistados hermanos.

Mientras pensaban, una mujer mayor entró en la habitación. Su cabello rubio fresa estaba atado en un bollo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Llevaba un caro traje de falda gris y tacones negros pulidos. Ella era lo que podría describirse como una belleza atemporal.

Ella miró a los chicos con desaprobadores ojos grises. -Butch, ¿quieres dejar de golpear?- Dijo severamente la mujer mientras se sentaba en una hermosa pero incómoda silla.

Butch inmediatamente detuvo su pie, cambiando a un golpe silencioso con sus dedos, simplemente no podía quedarse quieto.

-Espero que todos sepan de qué se trata esta charla.-

Boomer y Butch parecían nerviosos, pero Brick respondió en poco tiempo.

-Fiesta del 62 aniversario de la Corporación Jojo.-

Ella le sonrió cariñosamente a Brick. Boomer tenía una mirada de 'Oh, sí'. Butch murmuró 'Beso' a él mismo.

-Así es Brick. En cinco cortos días algunas de las personas más poderosas del mundo estarán en nuestra compañía. Todos ustedes ya no son ñiños pequeños. Dieciséis años es la edad en la que la gente empieza a prestarte atención. No hagan nada que avergüence a la compañía y lo más importante, a nuestra familia.- Ella volvió los ojos hacia Boomer. -Quiero que te comportes. Juegas demasiado.-

-Madre, sabes que siempre estoy en mi mejor comportamiento.- Boomer le lanzó una gran sonrisa.

La Sra. Jojo puso los ojos en blanco y los colocó en Butch. -Quiero que estés activo en la fiesta. Tu comportamiento antisocial no es bueno para los negocios.-

Butch sonrió.

-No muy activo. Absolutamente nada de peleas, por favor actúa como el caballero que te crié para que fueras.-

Butch frunció el ceño. -Lo que sea.-

Ella le sonrió a Brick. -Ya sabes lo que voy a decir.-

-Haz conexiones duraderas. Como futuro presidente, no es lo que sabes, sino a quién conoces.-

Se levanto y sonrió. -E intenta encontrar una buena chica allí. Podrías estar conociendo a tu futura esposa.- Dejó a los chicos y regresó a su oficina.

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir de la habitación. Butch empujó a Boomer de vuelta a su silla. -Abran paso al futuro Presidente.- Butch se burló.

-Oh, Presidente, espero que yo, su humilde hermano, pueda ganar su favor.- Boomer se unió a la diversión.

-Cállate. No sabes cuánta presión es esto.-

-Sí, debe ser muy difícil ser la pequeña favorita de mamá.-

Brick eligió ignorar el comentario de Butch y fue a su habitación.

-Casa Utonium-

Bubbles, se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama que compartía con sus hermanas. Caminó hasta la cocina para conseguir un vaso de leche, sosteniendo a Octi su pulpo relleno de color púrpura. Ella estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y un vaso de leche caliente debería ayudar. Aunque sintió que no debía, Bubbles se sintió culpable por ocultar la carta de Blossom.

Al abrir la nevera, se dio cuenta de que la esquina de la carta salía de su encondite detrás de la nevera. Bubbles la sacó y la miró fijamente mientras calentaba la leche y se sentaba a la mesa con su vaso caliente.

-No tiene que ir a una escuela privada para ir a una buena universidad.- Se dijo Bubbles. Tomó un sorbo de la leche, dejando que los efectos calmantes de la bebida la bañaran. Pensó en el reciente Año Nuevo que celebraron y en lo mucho que ella y sus hermanas se divierten juntas. Sólo faltan dos semanas para que empiecen las clases y comiencen el segundo semestre de su segundo año. Bubbles no podría imaginarlo sin que Blossom estuviera allí.

-Esa es la carta de Blossom, ¿no?- Preguntó Buttercup al salir de su habitación.

Bubbles se giró para verla frotando suavemente el sueño de sus ojos. Miró hacia abajo con culpa.

-Sí, pero no quiero que se vaya. Deberíamos estar todos juntos.-

-Sabes que esto es algo que ella realmente quiere.- Dijo Buttercup, sentada junto a Bubbles.

-¿Pero cómo podemos permitírnoslo? Incluso con una beca completa, todavía está el uniforme caro... y todos esos chicos ricos. Estoy segura de que serán malos con ella.-

-Estamos hablando de Blossom. Ella no es débil. Conoce las consecuencias de su elección. Deberíamos dejarla tomar esa decisión por sí misma.-

Bubbles frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir lecciones de Blossom, debe estar realmente equivocada si Buttercup le está dando lecciones.

-Bien, le daré la carta mañana.-

-Mañana por la mañana-

Butch se levantó temprano el domingo por la mañana listo para un entrenamiento matutino. Miró por la gran ventana que ocupaba la mayor parte de su pared. Fue agradable y fresco esta mañana.

-Joven amo Butch, su maleta está hecha y lista en el coche.- Dijo una mucama desde su puerta.

-Creo que hoy empezaré mi entrenamiento con una carrera afuera.-

-Muy bien, conseguiré un escolta para ti.-

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor para correr sin hacerme daño.- Butch no le dio tiempo a la mucama para responder, y con un destello salió por la puerta.

Butch corrió ligeramente por la calle. Después de estar de un humor horrible por esa charla con su mamá, esta carrera era justo lo que necesitaba. Butch dobló otra esquina. Ya era hora que fuera al gimnasio.

-Bueno, mira quién está con su guardia personal.- Era Ace, un viejo amigo convertido en enemigo suyo. Butch podía reconocer esa voz espeluznante desde cualquier lugar. Estaba apoyado contra una pared de ladrillo, un hábito que probablemente nunca moriría en él.

Butch se detuvo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad después de que tu familia quebrara.-

-Por supuesto que sí. Los ricos no le prestan atención a nadie más que a sí mismos.-

-¿Qué quieres, Ace? Pensé que acordamos ignorar la existencia del otro.-

-Ha habido algo que quería hacerte desde ese día y no puedo dejar pasar mi oportunidad.-

De repente tres tipos aparecieron de la nada, un tipo grande y lento con cabello naranja brillante, un tipo bajito que llevaba un sombrero de fieltro marrón anticuado y un tipo alto y delgado.

Butch se preparó para una pelea. El tipo grande corrió hacia él, si se puede llamar a eso correr. Fue fácil para Butch esquivar su agarre y patear sus pies desde abajo. El grandote aterrizó con un ruido sordo.

Los otros dos vinieron al mismo tiempo. El delgado era mucho más rápido. Butch usó su velocidad para enviarlo volando hacia el bajito.

Ace se unió a la pelea y logró golpear a Butch en el estómago.

-¡Sujétalo, Billy!- Ace gritó. El tropiezo fue suficiente tiempo para que el grandote se levantara y lo agarrara por la espalda. Butch intentó darle la vuelta, pero era demasiado grande. Butch luchó, pero no pudo escapar.

-¿Estamos indefensos?- Ace sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Butch. Se echó para atrás, a punto de reprenderlo con golpes. Casi hizo contacto cuando le dieron una patada en la cara.

-¿Qué diablos...?-

-No sé qué hizo este tipo para enfadarte tanto, pero cuatro contra uno es cobarde.- Era un chico pequeño. No podía tener más de trece años, pero hizo volar a Ace.

Ace revisó su mandíbula, no estaba rota, pero ciertamente había suficiente sangre para saber que le dolía. -¡Snake, Arturo, atrápenlo!-

El chico era incluso más bajo que Arturo, pero más rápido que Snake. Fácilmente noqueó a Arturo con dos patadas en la cabeza. Snake estaba fuera después de que lo volteó en el aire.

-Ya está, ahora está parejo.- El chico sonrió y se volvió hacia Ace.

No queriendo ser mostrado por un chico, Butch dejó caer todo su peso al suelo causando que Billy tropezara y tropezara.

Mientras lo hacía, el chico estaba ocupado peleando con Ace. Ace estaba mucho mejor en el combate a mano que sus amigos y le estaba dando al chico un entrenamiento de verdad.

Butch no lo estaba pasando mejor. Mientras que Billy era lento y no muy buen luchador, tanto tiempo como Butch lo golpeaba, nada lo dejaba inconsciente. No fue hasta que Butch le dio un codazo en la cara que finalmente cayó.

Mientras Butch se preparaba para escuchar el ruido sordo de Billy golpeando el suelo, escuchó un grito en su lugar.

Se giró para ver al chico agarrado al hombro, que sangraba profusamente. Butch vio el destello de algo de plata en la mano de Ace y se dio cuenta de que era un cuchillo.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que caerías tan bajo.- Dijo Butch mientras caminaba hacia Ace.

-No tiene derecho a estar en esta pelea. Tal vez esto le enseñe una lección.- Ace miró al chico, que ahora estaba en el suelo. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía detener la hemorragia.

Butch estaba furioso. Pateó el cuchillo de la mano de Ace y en el mismo movimiento le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ace cayó al suelo después de unos cuantos golpes más, pero esto no detuvo a Butch, que siguió golpeando hasta que oyó al chico caer al suelo.

-Así es. Necesito llevarlo al hospital.- Butch pensó. Se acercó al chico y lo agarró al estilo nupcial. Él era sorprendentemente ligero. -Debe ser realmente pobre.- El chico llevaba sudaderas viejas que eran demasiado grandes para él. Butch empezó a correr hacia el hospital más carcano; afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos.

Butch le dio un codazo al chico. -Oye chico, probablemente deberías mantenerte despierto.-

Abrió los ojos y tembló. -Hombre, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.-

-Perdiste mucha sangre. Sólo mantente despierto, pronto estaremos en el hospital.-

El chico miró perezosamente a su alrededor. -Espera, ¿me estás cargando?-

Butch miró a chico, sorprendido de que pudiera avergonzarse en un momento así. -Al menos tienes suficiente sangre para sonrojarte.-

-De vuelta en la casa Utonium-

Blossom se despertó tarde y siguió un delicioso olor a la cocina.

-¿Crepes de desayuno? Bubbles realmente te superaste.- Blossom exclamó mientras se sentaba ansiosamente.

-Sé lo mucho que te gustan las crepas- Dijo Bubbles mientras colocaba la crepa rellena de queso y huevo caliente frente a Blossom.

-Esto se ve delicioso, ¿pero cuál es la ocasión?- Pregunto Blossom ya metiendo un tenedor en su comida.

-Supongo que se puede llamar crepe de celebración.-

-¿Eh? ¿Celebrando qué?-

Bubbles señaló hacia abajo. Blossom miró, pero todo lo que vio fue la crepe. Ella miró debajo del plato para ver una carta. No. La carta.

-Llegó. ¡Finalmente llegó!- Blossom saltó y abrazó a Bubbles. Ella no pudo contener su emoción. Ella corrió y le dijo a su papá. Tardó otros diez minutos en saltar y chillar para calmarse. -Espera... es domingo. ¿Cómo llegó hoy?- Blossom miró a Bubbles que miraba al suelo.

-Supongo que también se puede llamar crepe de disculpa.-

-Bubbles. ¿Tomaste la carta de Blossom?- Preguntó el profesor.

-No quería que se fuera. Lo siento, Blossom.- Bubbles miró a Blossom, esperando que le perdonara. Se sorprendió al ver a Blossom justo enfrente de ella. Blossom la abrazó y sonrió.

-Ir a otra escuela no cambiará nada. No me ocultes cosas así.-

Bubbles asintió a las palabras de Blossom.


End file.
